WWE lifestyles Of Katie and Sydney
by K.Armstrong
Summary: Katie Armstrong and Sydney Sanchez are two new divas in the WWE. They have been lifelong friends. What happens when everything gets mixed up in their lives? Read to find out. Yeah I know bad summary not revised and later TFATF crossover. rewriting
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I own nothing in this story. The characters are REAL people. Vince McMahon owns every thing in the WWE everything will be in third person unless a person is talking Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Katie Armstrong, Sydney Sanchez, oc**

**BACKSTAGE- SmackDown!-6.02.02 Orlando FL**

Katie Armstrong was the newest of five women chosen from her hometown area of Charleston, West Virginia to be selected for a WWE contract on Smackdown. Right now she was wearing a pair of Berbuda Calvin Clien Shorts with an orange T-Shirt with her pink, black and blonde hair in a poneytail. Her sunglasses were her on-top of her head with one earphone in from her ipod listening to Flyleaf. Katie was walking around with her long time friend Sydney. She wore a pair of blue jean shorts with a pink shirt that read HOLLISTER across the front also listening to her ipod. These two girls made a huge impact on Smackdown a few weeks back. They were so wrapped up in there conversation that they hadn't noticed the little group of men standing near the wall near the corner. Sydney and Katie walked into the Women's Locker room dropping off there bags for tonights show.

Outside with the group of guys talking was Matt and Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Shane Helms, Randy Orton, and John Cena. Three out of the six men noticed the two girls walk into the locker room. The three guys were Matt, Jeff and Shannon. They tried not to make it noticable that they had seen the two girls. Slowly they began to drift back into the conversation with the rest of the crew, as they called it.

" What'd you guys wanna do after the show tonight? " asked the Cruiserweight champion Shane Helms.

" I don't really care. " Matt said with no expression.

" Ok then. We'll decide. " said the WWE champion John Cena.

" Clubbing at the 6 SP0T on 6th street. It's a awesome club." said Randy Orton.

" Yeah. I've heard of that place. Seen it when I came in." said Shane.

" Sure. " the rest of the group said simultaniously. They thought it was wierd when more than two of them did that. It was almost like they had the same mind, most of the time anyways.

The group split up except for Shannon, Matt and Jeff. They walked to the catering room talking about the two girls they had seen walking into the Women's Locker Room.

" Who are they?" Jeff asked his brother Matt and Shannon.

" I don't know Jeff. " said Shannon. It was obvious that Jeff and Shannon liked the two girls, as for Matt it was something that caught his eye. Matt found no intrest in the two girls whatsoever though. He though of them as to be two stuck up girls, like most of them were.

" I don't see why you two like them. " Matt said harshly.

" Damn, what's up your ass? " Jeff asked his older brother.

" Nothing. It just seems to me that those two girls are nothing but two people who are just as stuck up as other girls, thats all" .

" It's something about that blonde one I just can't help but to love." Shannon said suddenly.

" Really? Like what? " Matt said sarcasticly.

" I wish I knew. But I don't. "

" Well it's the brunette that I like." Jeff said. Not too long after that the three guys split up and went there own ways before the show.

Katie and Sydney were getting ready for there tag match against Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle. Katie was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants and a short hot pink top. Syd was wearing the same except a blue top instead of pink. Katie was streaching and watching the match on the screen. It was the Hardy Boyzw/ Shannon Moore vs. The Dudleysw/ Spike. Sydney sat on an equipment crate reading a magazine. Syd had already streched but thought she would again. So she sat on the floor and began with the foot-on-knee thing. Just as she began Katie was finished.

" This one shouldn't be that hard." Katie said confidently to Sydney.

" Yeah. I guess " Sydney said as she was streching.

" You two are up next. " a stagehand said.

" Ok. Thanks. " the two girls said at once. They looked at each other and laughed. They couldn't help it. They laughed over the stupidest stuff, and have been ever since they had first met. Katie looked down at her right hand. She still had on the ring she wore into the building. She harldy ever wore rings.

" Shit." she said. " I'll be right back." she yelled running down the hall

" Ok. Hurry up. " Sydney said in disbelief " God I swear. That girl " she thought to herself. A moment later Katie reappeared just before Torrie's music started playing.

" Back! " she yelled.

" Good " Sydney said. Then Candice's Music played. The two girls walked down the hall to the entrance ramp.

" Ok girls both on one or two different? " asked a stage person.

" Both on one. " they said at the same time.

" Ok" they said back. Kaite's music started to play Click Click Boom! by Saliva. " Let's go! " Katie Yelled to Sydney. They made there way to the ring. Once her music stopped the two girls decided who would start the match first. Katie was the one to start. Instantly she had control of the match. For the rest of the match it was back and forth. Right at the end Sydney hit the Sydinator on Candice, while Katie went up top for her finisher, the 304. The fans when bullistic when they had done there finishers. Sydney and Katie did the double cover for the win.

After the match Sydney and Katie made there way to the trainers room for some cotton balls for Katie. During the match she got a massive kick to the mouth causing it to bust open. On there way there they ran into Matt, Jeff and Shannon. They all introduces themselves and chatted a bit.

" Do you girls wanna come out with us to the club after the show? " Matt asked.

" Sure. Why not? " Katie and Sydney said at the same time laughing.

" Great! It's the 6 SP0T see you all at 10 " Jeff said slowly.

" Ok. See you all there. " the two girls said, walking off in the direction of the trainers room. While walking Jeff stopped his brother Matt

" What the hell was that about? I though you didn't like them? " Jeff asked his brother with somewhat of an angery tone.

" Calm down Jeff." Shannon said to his good friend. " It was nothing I was just being polite. And I don't like them. " Matt said.

" Bullshit. " Jeff said walking away from his brother.

" Damnit. Here we go again. " Shannon said looking at Matt.

" Yeah. Tell me about it."


	2. Chapter 2

_KNOCKKNOCKKNOCK!_ A loud knock was at the door of Sydney and Katie's room. Katie answered in her blue striped button up shirt and black sweat pants.

" Hey." She said opening the door to find two of her good friends, Kirsten Ford and Taylor Hunley.

" Come in guys" she said as she look out the door down the hall.

" It''s the same old Katie. Always looking like a mess. " Kirsten said laughing

" Yeah Kirsten It's so funny" Katie said sarcasticly heading toward the bathroom.

" So what have you two been up to lately? " Sydney said as she put on her grey american eagle shirt

" Nothing much. Just traveling from place to place." Kirsten said as she looked at sydney

" I'm going to get sick if I have to get on another plane to fly to New York! " Taylor said raising her voice.

"Chill Taylor. Geeze!" said Kirsten putting her hand on her hips.

" Well I can't help it when I have to go all over the place with your ass!" Taylor yelled as she walked over and sat down on the black couch

" I'm going to see if Katie needs any help. You know her." Kirsten said plainly as she headed toward the bathroom

Katie was finished fixing her hair and was looking for a shirt to wear. She decided she would wear a black shirt and jeans. Right as she put the cami on Kirsten came in.

" Need any help?" Kirsten said exictedly for some ungodly unknown reason.

" Damnit Kirsten . You scared the hell outta me! Actualy no but do you like this outfit?" Katie said seriously.

" Yeah I like it. It's cute. ."

" Ok.." Katie said. Once she got the outfit on she put the Abrecrome button up shirt back on. She headed to put makeup on. She had on the usual. Foundation, blush, lipgloss, eyeshadow,and mascara. " I can't believe I'm wearing all of this makeup. " she said.

" Yeah, but it looks good." Taylor said looking at Katie's outfit.

" Ok! Let's go! " Sydney said heading out the door grabbing a card key.

"Damn!" The three girls said at once. They all looked at each other and began to laugh.

Sydney, Katie, Taylor, and Kirsten all walked in the club a little after 11. Sydney saw the table where Shane was. He threw up his hand signaling them to come over there. the girls looked around to see who all was there. Jeff, John, Matt, Randy, and Shannon was all sitting up at the table. Katie and Sydney noticed Kirsten and Taylor didn't have a clue to who they all was except for Shane. They looked really confused. Katie and Sydney started to die out in laughter. As they walked up to the table Kirsten took a huge step in front of them like she was drunk, but she was nervous.

" Kirsten are you ok?" Shane asked concerned. " Have you already had to much to drink?"

" God Shane. No are you kidding?" Kirsten said laughing.

"Kirsten and Taylor this is Matt, Jeff, Shannon, Randy, and John." Katie said noticing that Kirsten was staring right at John.

" Hey. Nice to meet you guys." Kirsten and Taylor said at the same time

"Hey" they all said

" Hey Shannon wanna dance? " Katie asked just before ' Dum Diddly ' by the Black Eyed Peas came on.

" Don't have to ask me twice " he said hoping up.

" He has no clue what he's getting into. " Katie said to Sydney just before Shannon pulled her to the dance floor.

Kirsten went with John. Taylor went with Matt. Sydney had a seat next to Jeff. Randy was somewhere making out with some groupie he had met. Shane was at the bathroom. Jeff was expecting for Sydney to ask him to dance, but she didn't. She and Jeff sat there for the entire song. Matt came back and needed a drink bad. After he had his drink he went back out to dance with Taylor. Finally Jeff started to speak.

" So what's up with you lately?" he asked looking at her with his bright green eyes

" Nothing much. Just spending time with C.C. really. Why?" she said.

" Oh I was just wondering. Who is C.C. anyways?" he said in a hurt tone in his voice looking away as he asked.

" He's my boyfriend. Why, do you like me or something?" she said looking straight at Jeff.

" No just curious. That's all" he said looking away. ' Damint!' he thought to himself.

" Hey guys! " Katie said coming back to the table followed by Shannon, Matt Taylor, Kirsten and John. Time had passed since four songs had already played.

" Hey. You all look tired." Sydney said. looking at Katie like it was time to go.

" Yeah. Well I don't know about them but I am. " Taylor said laughing causing everyone else to too.

" Walk to the bar with me Katie. NOW!" Sydney said grabbing Katie by the arm and walked to the bar. After the little talk Syd had with Jeff she really needed a drink. They got to the bar and ordered a drink. Sydney got some shots of Bacardi and Katie gotRum and Coke.. Syd was feeling a little better now.

" What is your problem? You seem confused for some reason." Katie said with concern.

" Jeff just asked me about C.C. and I think he likes me. " Syd said looking around to notice John, Kirsten, Matt, Taylor, and Shannon to be approaching the bar.

" What?" Katie shouted, but she didn't mean to.

" Yeah. Look let's talk about it later. "

" Ok. Hey guys!" Katie said while getting another drink. This time she got a watermelon Smirnoff. She wasn't really into the beer thing like most people were

" Hey. See you like Smirnoff huh? " Shannon said smiling.

" Yeah. I like it. I might need you to take us back to the hotel since we're all getting tipsy." Katie said laughing. She looked at Kirsten who was falling over on John after she took his drink. It had been one hell of a night, and the night was still young. Taylor and Matt was all over each other obviously getting drunker by the minute. Sydney had gone off to the bathroom and was freshening her make-up. Jeff was at a table looking around.

" Ok. It'll be my pleasure." He said laughing at Taylor and Matt obviously drunnk.

After a few more drinks nearly everyone was drunk. Shannon and Jeff was the sobber ones though. Jeff took Matt, Randy, Shane and John with him, while Shannon took the girls back to the hotel. Katie sat upfront with him. She turned on the radio and started to listen to Chamillionare's ' Ridin '. She looked at Shannon who was getting into the song. He approved. After the song went off he changed it to a rock station. The song they were playing was ' Shes a Rebel ' by GreenDay. He looked at Katie and noticed that she liked the song. Just as they pulled into the Parking lot the song went off. Shannon helped the girls up to there room. Sydney nearly fell on the ground when the elevator stopped. He helped Kirsten and Taylor to there room first. Then he helped Katie and Sydney. Syd came in and fell asleep on the couch almost instantly. Shannon helped Katie into her room.

" Shannon, Thanks for this. We all appreciate it." Katie said smiling while Shannon helped her into her bed. She sounded almost asleep.

" Don't worry about it." he said smiling back at her.

" Lay here until I fall asleep. Please?" Katie said like a little kid.

" Ok. I will. But I'll be on the couch over there."

" Ok." She said as Shannon walked over to the couch. He turned the light out on the night stand near the couch. Katie then turned over and watched him. He fell to sleep faster then she did. ' God he is so hot. ' She thought to herself. She soon fell asleep after watching Shannon sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Katie was the first one up. Shannon was passed out dead to the world on the couch in her room. She quietly got to the living room only to find Sydney on the couch. Katie got in the shower. While she was in there Shannon woke up. He noticed that Katie wasn't in her bed. ' Well I guess I should be outta here ' Shannon thought to himself. When he walked into the living room the shower turned off. Katie walked out in the same thing she had worn the night before.

" Hey. Glad your up. Wanna catch breakfast or something?" Katie asked as Shannon walked up to her.

" Yeah. That would be awesome. Wanna wake Syd?" He said looking at Syd

" Nah. Let her sleep. God let me stop at a drug store to get something for this huge ass headache on the way back." she said as she massaged her temples.

" Ok. Hangover huh?" he said walking even closer to her.

" Yeah... well let's go! " she said as she grabbed the rental car keys. The headed toward Mc. Donalds for luch since it was too late for breakfast. The ate and talked for a while. After that they headed toward a pharmace. Katie bought a bottle of Tylenal. She drove to the hotel with Shannon listening to a mixed cd. .Right now it is playing " So I Thought " by Flyleaf. They pulled into the hotel arriving back around 12.

" Wanna go back up with me to my room? " Katie asked Shannon heading toward the elevator.

" I wish I could but I gotta catch a flight to Raleigh in a few hours." Shannon said sadly, walking off the elevator

" Oh ok. Well I guess I should get my stuff ready. I have a flight to Charleston West Virginia, and Syd's got a flight out to Brooklyn. Well I guess I'll talk to you later then" she said walking into her hotel room

" Later." he said walking down to his room.

" So where have you been? " Sydney said looking a little pissed as Katie walked in

" Me and Shannon went to Mc. Donalds. Then we went to a pharmacy to get some Tylenal. Here take some." Katie said throwing the Tylenal bottle over to Syd

" Gee thanks. Look can you help me pack my things. I gotta flight in an hour and a half. I need to take a shower. Can you start packing my things?" Syd said walking into the bathroom. Katie stood there shaking her head. she walked into Sydneys room and started packing her things for her. Katie knew that Syd would do the same for her.

" Oh great your finished. I owe you one." Syd said grabbing her things and headed toward the door. She took her things to the rental car her and Katie shared. Katie's things was already in the car. Katie grabbed the keys and headed toward down stairs to the main office. She checked out and drove Sydney to the airport. Syd got on the plane to Brooklyn. Katie dropped off the rental car and headed toward the loading center for the flight out to Charleston WV. Her flight was only like three hours. She found her mom waiting for her. She walked over to her and hugged her.

" So, you've been gone for a month. Have you found any guys yet?" her mom asked curiously

" No, not really." she lied. If she told her mom about Shannon she would flip. But yet she didn't really like Shannon. Did she?

" Oh really. Well ok then. Let's get you to JR's to get your hair recolored. But wait where is Shane" her mom said hurrying her to the car.

" I think he flew out to the houseshow in Kissimee" Katie said getting into the car.

" Oh ok. Then why aren't you going?"

"I'm not schedualed for it." Katie said shrugging her shoulders

Katie and her mom drove fourty minutes to get to JR's. Katie hadn't seen her great uncle in a while. Her mom was taking her up there to get her hair pink put back in underneath. The first time Katie had done it with friends one night. Crystal was so furious when she found the girls doing it, but after awhile she like it. So her mom wanted to get it professionally done. JR was a very good hair stylest. When they got there and started getting her hair done, Katie talked about wrestling and all the stuff in it. After her hair was finished, Katie Crystal and JR chatted for a while.

" Well I don't wanna leave, but I think it's time for us to go." Crystal said hugging JR.

" Ok Crissy. Take care. Bye Katie. I'll see you soon." JR said hugging Katie

" Ok JR. I love my hair. Thanks so much." Katie said heading off toward her car with her mom

" I swear C.C don't do this to me now." Sydney said blinking back tears

" I'm sorry Syd, but i told you them guys was gonna be hitting on you. I just can't do this anymore." C.C. said walking over to Sydney. She was crying really hard. He put his and on her cheek and kissed her softly. " It's over between us." He said leaving her to stand in her place

Sydney couldn't believe what just happened. She walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor crying uncontrolably. She sat there and cried for hours. She eventually fell asleep crying. When she woke up, she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were red and swolled. There was mascara lines running down each side of her face. She walked into the room where her clothes were. She grabbed a pair of denim shorts and an American Eagle shirt, and clean bra and panties. She took a shower, put her make-up on, and got her things and left C.C.'s house. She got a cab and headed toward the airport. She needed to be anywhere but there in Brooklyn. On the way to the airport Sydney called Katie and told her about the situation.

" He did what?" Katie yelled throught the phone.

" Yeah he left me because I told him about Jeff and how he liked me and stuff. So now I'm headed toward the airport. Do you think you could come and get me?" Sydney asked almost in tears.

" Yeah. I'll be there waiting. And when you get here I'm Deffinantly taking you to K-Mart and getting you some waterproof mascara." Katie said jokingly

" Haha very funny. But thanks alot for comming to get me." Sydney said hanging up the phone arriving at the airport. She got her bags out of the back of the taxi . Then she paid the driver and went inside. Once inside she found her way over to the main desk and bought her ticket. Just her luck the plane was getting ready to board. She purchased her ticket and headed toward the section for the flight out to Charleston. The flight was maybe an hour. She got off the plane and headed toward the baggage retrival place. She got her bags and found Katie on a bench. Syd walked over to her. Katie got up immediantly and hugged her.

" Geeze Syd I'm so sorry." Katie said in a sympethetic tone.

" I just don't know what to do. I was just telling him about how I thought Jeff liked me and then he ups and leaves me." Sydney said leanind on Katies shoulder crying.

" Syd, don't worry about it. In two weeks C.C. will realize what he's missing out on." Katie said reasuuringly putt Sydneys bags into her car.

" Yeah. I guess you're right. Can you take me to my moms' house?" Sydney asked quietly

" Yeah. Sure." Katie said popping in the Flyleaf cd .For the rest of the way to Cedar Grove it was qiuet, except for the Flyleaf cd blasting throught the car. The current song playing was 'Cassie', one of Katie's favorite songs. Katie pulled into the driveway of Sydney's moms' house. She got out of the car and got the bags out of the trunk for Syd. She took the bags and put them on the front porch. Katie turned to Syd who was behind her.

" Look Syd, if you ever need anything you know the number." Katie said looking at Sydney smiling

" Yeah. Katie thanks. You're always there for me and know just what to say. I don't know how to ever thank you."

" Look, I know you'd do the same for me, even thought I don't really have these problems, but you've got a good heart." Katie said hugging her best friend.

" Ok Katie. Thanks." Syd said walking inside

Katie turned around and walked to her car. Her stereo was blaring. She drove to her house in the next town of Glasgow. She walked up to the house and told her mom about what had happened. She then went to her room to get some well needed sleep. She just got in from a live taping and a house show the night before. She got on the computer and turned on the PussyCatDolls and got on her myspace account. She updated all of that stuff and layed down. She must have fell asleep because it was late at night. Try one in the morning. Katie got up and took a late night shower. It was obvious that she was gonna be up for a good while. When she came out of the shower she decided to get on myspace again. Nothing new really. So she decided to create a whole new look for it. She got a new layout and song. The song was 'So I Thought' by Flyleaf and the backgrond was black with white stars. Nothing special for two in the morning. She wrote a blog to her fans saying :

_Whats up guys? Me, I'm home for a few days in good ol' West Virginia. It's actually nice to be home for a few days to take time off from the road and chill a bit. Well it's like 2 in the morning and I had nothing better to do so I updated Myspace. It's nothing special, but yeah.. you know. Oh get this you guys get to see my new hair next Monday. I got the pink and black put back under neath since it was fading. Oh! And thanks so much for the comments. I absolutly love everyone of them! I'll will try to update as much as I can with my laptop since im gonna be gone four days now instead of two which totally sucks. Dude listen to this I was on the plane and this guys sits next to me and like totally take off his shoes. I was like dude put your shoes back on and wait until you get home. I just don't get what it is with people and taking their shoes off on planes. I myself think its digusting. Well it's getting to be aroung three now and i might go and straighten my hair since its almost dried. Yeah just got of the shower before updating.. ahh well I guess I'll be of doing something with my hair and try not to wake my parents.. Oh and after the end of my posts I'll be putting Katie Facts.. new thing huh? Anyways im going to go. Until next time my friends.._

_Katie oxo_

_Katie Fact - Katie can not type worth a crap._

_( this is wierd reffering to myself in third person)_

_Currently listening to How Many Times, How Many Lies by the Pussy Cat Dolls_

Katie got off the internet to straighten her hair. By the time she finished, it was around 4:30 in the morning. She tried to go back to sleep, and did. A few hours later she woke up about 10:30. She got up and went downstairs to find her mother making a big breakfast. Her Older Brother Chase and Sister-in-Law Niki were there. Katie and everyone else went into the living room and chatted. Chase and Niki asked Katie about wrestling and her personal life. Katie even asked them how they were. By that time Katie and Chases' mother were calling for everyone to come and eat. Just as she called for them, Chase and Katie's little sister Summer had arrived. They all sat down and ate breakfast. During it they all talked about thier personal lifes since they all hardly ever seen each other. Katie spent most of her time on the road, and the rest in her beach house in St. Augustine, Florida. Chase and Niki had moved up the street from his parents. Summer had mover to Orlando to be closer to the TNA place. After breakfast Katie excussed herself for a few minutes. She went up to her room and made a very important call.

" Are you sure you're alright? Yeah. Sure, let's leave aroung 3. Today is 'Family Day' haha" Katie said laughing." Yes I''ll drive... Yeah. Later" she said hanging up her phone. She placed it back on the charger and headed back downstairs. She walked down in time to say goodbye to Chase, Niki, and Summer. It was almost 2 and she needed to get ready. Katie told her mom that she was going to go to the mall with Sydney later. She went upstairs and got ready. She picked out a yellow Hollister top and a pair of denim American Eagle shorts. It was now around 2:45. Katie got her keys and headed toward Sydneys house. Syd came out wearing a grey American Eagle top and a pair of green American Eagle shorts. Syd got into Katie's light blue Hyndai Tiberon. They took off heading toward the mall. When they got there, they signed a few autographs. They bought a lot of things from clothes to shoes to jewlery to room stuff. Katie had bought 3 pairs of pants, 6 shirts, some jewlery at Claires, shoes at Finish Line, and stuff for her room. Sydney basically bought the same things.

" Well whada you say about getting up outa here?" Katie asked Sydney after signing an autograph.

" Yeah let's go. It's like getting late." Syd said looking down at her cell phone

" Agreed. Man I can't believe we bought all of this stuff."

" I can. I mean it's us you're talking about." Syd said jokingly

" Yeah I guess you're right." Kaite said laughing getting in the car.

Katie drove Sydney back to her house. It was 10:00 by the time she got home. Luckily for Katie, her mom was still up. Katie came in and went straight to her room after saying hey to her mom. She got into some pajamas and went to bed. During the night she had woke up several times. It was like an every night occurance. She had finally got to sleep. She woke up the next morning aroung 11:30. Katie got up and went downstairs. Her mom was getting ready to go to the pool. Katie decided to go after she did some stuff on the internet. Katie had gotten on myspace and added all the friend requests and checked all the comments. She left a blog:

_What's up guys? Well I'm getting ready to go to the town pool and decided to get on myspace. I think it's offical that I'm addicted to myspace.. haha.. anyways me and Sydney went to the mall yesterday and we bought all kinds of stuff. You wouldn't beleive all of the crap we bought. I bought some clothes at various stores, some jewlery, shoes, and stuff for my house and my room at my mom's house which im at now.. I decided to spend a few days at home with the parents. Mom is at the pool now and my dad is at work... ahh ok back to reality.. I leave for the next RAW event tomorrow so i may not be on for a few days.. grr.. anyway it may be wensday when I get to update again. Well im gonna go get ready for the pool. I may be burnt Tuesdayso I may be in more pain than usual.. Well until next time ..._

_Katie oxo_

_Katie Fact- Katie owns 5 cars which she bought all of them herself. except for the Civic and The viper. 1) a Red 2007 Dogde Viper GT unmodified 2)a Light Blue and Light Pink 98 Honda Civic modified 3) a Black and Pink Nissan SkylineGT-R R- 34 with a V-Spec engine Modified 4)a Brown and Blue 2007 Mitsubishi Eclipse Modified 5) a 95 Orange Toyota Supra Turbo Modified I will try ang get you guys some pictures of them but I might want to leep a few secret.._

_Currently listening to 'Sorrow' by FlyLeaf_

Katie got her things together and went to the pool. It was 1:00 . She found her mom and a few of her friends there. Katie got a bench next to her mother and her friends. They all talked a while about personaly life and such.

Sydney got on the computer around 11 earlier in the day. She decided to make herself a myspace page. She went to and found her a good layout. It was blue and white circles. She did all the stuff to it while looking at Katies' as an example. Once she was done, she looked at the final thing and thougt it didn't look that bad. She went to her offical web page and added to it that she now has a myspace page. She decided to call Katie considering that it was 2 in the afternoon. She called her cell phone and talked to her for a bit. Sydney decided to go to the pool with Katie. They were there for a few good hours. It stayed open until 10 at night for the kids. Sydney and Katie decided to go home at 8 since they had a flight out to Tampa tomorrow. Sydney left Katie and her mom and went back home. She once again got on the internet and updated myspace. It had only been a few hours and so many people wanted her to be her friend. She added all of the people and posted a blog.:

_Hey guys. Whats up. Well as many of you know i just made this myspace today. AND YES THIS IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE! Any ways iIwill leave in the morning for Tampa and won't be on for a while. Please all of you bear with me as though I am new to myspace.Oh yeah and the comments.. I will not have time to reply to everyone of them. and please do not message me either. As much as I love you guys I have other things in my life to deal with. not to be rude or anything.. And please do not add me and then start the hate mail because i will delete you. I made this to meet you guys!.. you all rock.. Well its getting late and I must be going. I will talk to you guys later_

_Sydney .:_

Sydney got off the internet and went upstairs to go to bed. While she lay there her thought kept drifting back to that damn Jeff Hardy. ' I like C.C. not Jeff' she tried to tell herself but there was something there. She kept thinking back to the conversation they had at the club the other night. The way he had looked at her was something she had never seen before. Damnit what was it about Jeff Hardy .


	4. Chapter 4

Katie came in from the pool around 8 and took a shower. She got out around 8:45 and got back on myspace. Nothing new really. so she got off at 9 and straightened her hair. By the time she was done it was well after 10. She got into bed. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to Shannon. Did she really like him? Oh god... yes she did. How could she not? ' Ok Katie reality check please.' she thought to herself. Finally she got to sleep after about 3 hours of wonders about Shannon Moore. She woke the next morning to her phone going off. Realizing it was the alarm clock she sat, she grabbed her phone and turned it off. It was only 9:30 in the morning. ' To early' she thought to herself, getting up and streaching. She went downstairs and grabbed a bowl, some cereal and some milk. She went back up to her room and got on myspace. Updating didn't take that long. After adding the new friends and checking the new comments she posted a blog:

_What's good guys? Well for me it's way to damn early. Right now im eating a bowl of cereal and getting ready to leave. I can't believe it's already Sunday. That means i gotta fly out to Orlando today... Well im actually gonna fly out to Jacksonville and then drive to my house, then to Tampa. Yes me driving. But hey it couldn't be that bad... could it? Well maybe since Shane is gonna be with me... anyways maybe my laptop will be in when i get home..? I sure hope so. that means i get to update everyday.. YAY! Well i guess im going to go finish getting ready. I have alot to pack.. considering all of the stuff I bought... well its the time where i go.. Later guys.._

_Katie oxo_

_Katie Fact- Katie's favorite sport other that wrestling is basketball. She has played since she was 7._

Katie finished up on the internet and finished her cereal. She then brushed her teeth and picked out an outfit for the ride. She picked out a pair of camo cargo pants and a black tank top. Then she headed toward the bathroom. Katie got the face wash and toothpaste out and washed her face, then brushed her teeth. Then she headed back into her room and fixed her hair. she pulled it back into a bun( not the fancy bun crap the sports type bun) and put on her clothes. By now it was a little after 10. Her flight wasn't until12:30. So, Katie decided to go for a walk around town. She walked down to the park and sat on a swing. There was a lot of kids there waiting for the pool to open. A few of them walked over to her and asked for autographs. Kindly she did and left. She went back home. Well by the time she got home it was 11. She the ndecided to take her things out to her Tiberon. Now it was time to go to the airport. During the time Katie wasn't doing anything her thoughts always kept drifting to Shannon.

Anyway when she got to the it was 12:15. The plane was loading and she really needed to get on it. ' Well atleast I made it' she thought as she sat down on her seat. She got out her MP3 player and listened to it the hole trip to Jacksonville. When she arrived at Jacksonville it was 3:30. Shane Helms was at the airport waiting for her. He was her oldest brother. When she finally found him she gave him a hug. He had already gotten her stuff so they hearded toward her orange Supra.She drove the hour and a half trip to St. Augustine. When she pulled up she just sat there thinking how good it felt to be home.

" Well I'm glad I'm home." she said getting out of the car

" Well I'm glad to be alive." Shane said laying face down on the ground

" HAHA. Fuck you Shane." Katie said walking into her house.

When she got in she grabbed a Dr. Pepper out of the fridge and walked into the living room. She checked her voicemail. There was one new message from her Friend Sydney.

" Hey. It's me, I was just wanting to know when you'd be at the show Monday. We need to go over the match with Taylor and Kirsten. Wel I guess I'll talk to you later."

" UGHHH." she moaned

" What's up?" Shane asked comming from nowhere.

" DAMNIT! God Shane you scared me." Katie said jumping around out of her place by the phone.

" Sorry." He said turning away.

" Well I'm going to go work out for a while. Do whatever you want." She said walking downstairs.

Shane decided to call his good friend Shannon since he knew that Matt and Jeff were on their way to Tampa." Yo man . What's up." Shane said into the phone.

" Aye man. nothing really. Where are you at anyways? I don't reconize the number."

" I'm at my sister's house in St. Augustine and bored as HELL. Where you at?

" Some where in St. Augustine."

" Really? Damn. What Street are you on?"

" Menedez Drive I think."

" Dude go to the main road and go across the bridge."

" Ok why.?"

" I'ma tell you how to get here."

" Your sis don't mind?"

" Naw, she told me to do whatever and even if she did I'd tell her the hell with that." Shane said laughing

" Ok. I'm across the bridge on Beach Drive now what?"

" Follow the road and then you'll come to a left turn that says Armstrong and then there should be a gate not far after that."

" Ok, but man what about the show?"

" We'll stay here and leave in the morning and be there by like 3."

" Ok I'm now at the gate and it's closed."

" No kidding smart one. Type in 131 as the code and it should open. I'll see you in a few." Shane said with out a responce from Shannon and hung up. After a few minutes Shannon knocked on the door. He was looking around at the house.

" Come on in bro. Make yourself confortable." Shane said letting the Platinum blonde into his sister's house

" Ok. This is a really nice house." Shannon said looking around the house. When you come in it had a big staircase with glass railings. He could tell that the upstairs was painted green from the view he was getting. There was a really high ceiling in the livingroom. It was painted Purple with white ceilings. The hall that lead into the kitchen had a shorter ceiling painted purple also.

" Yeah, Katie designed it herself." Shane said proudly

" Wait, Katie Armstrong?" Shannon asked looking confused

" Yeah, didn't you know that?"

" I do now." Shannon mumbled under his breath.

" Hey guys. What's up?" Katie asked comming from downstairs with a towel over her shoulder

" Nothing just thought I'd stop by. Nice house by the way." Shannon said looking at Katie's sweaty body with her short pink cami and black sweat pants on.

" Thanks. So Shannon are you staying all night or just stopping by?" Katie asked staring at Shannon

" He's staying." Shane said. It was so obvious that these two people liked each other. Now he just needed to get the confirmation from his best friend and half sister

" Ok then. He can stay in the guest room across from mine since you room is the one next to mine. So then whada yall wanna do today?" Katie said heading into the kitchen. She came back a moment later with a bottle of water in her hand

" Uh... let's just chill since we got a long drive to Tampa in the morning." Shane said as he sat on the couch.

" Ok, well make yourselves comfortable. If yall wanna we can call up a few people and 'chill' tonight out by the pool." Katie said after taking a huge drink of water.

" Sounds good." Shane and Shannon both said at the same time.

" Ok then. Well I'll see you guys in an hour or so." Katie said walking upstairs

" Where is she going?" Shannon asked watching a tape of RAW.

" Shower. Then computer."

" Oh." was all Shannon could manage to say. Just the thought of her in the shower. ' God Shannon. Reality check PLEASE.' he thought to himself

" You like her don't you?"

" Well no... I mean...yeah..." Shannon said shyly

" Why don't you just ask her out I mean she won't like kill you or anything, she's like you too man" Shane said looking at one of his best friends

" I know I just don't wanna screw up." Shannon said looking down at the floor.

" Man you won't screw up." Shane said trying to reassure Shannon.

" Probably not but when I get around her it's like my mouth gets all dry and shit."

" Oh. Well how bout this. I'll talk to her and stuff for you."

" Ok... You'd do that for me, Shane?" Shannon said trying to hide the exicitment in his voice.

" Yeah man. Anything"

" Thanks man." Shannon said turing his attension back to the tv.

Katie went upstairs after listening to the guys' conversation. She had it confirmed that Shannon liked her. With that she went into her bedroom and got a pait of boyshorts ( underwaer ) a bra, a pair of basketball pants and a black wife beater. Then she headed toward her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. She put her clothes and the vanity and began taking her old ones off. She stepped into the shower and letting the warm spary wash her body. Her thoughts however, always went to Shannon.' Damn was is it about him ' she thought to herself while she was washing her hair. Some how she managed to finish her shower and got dressed. She then went into her room and got on her computer to get on myspace.

_Well guys, I had a change of plans. Shane came and picked me up so I had this day to write to all of you guys. Yeah, he's here with Shannon watching tv I guess. I wouldn't know since I left them downstairs for like 30 minutes. Anyway, I guess were leaving in the morning for Tampa. IM going to drive the 2 1/2 hour drive since I don't trust Shane with my RX. I'ts like my love in life. Well I guess you guys lucked out. I WILL be able to update this week since I'm not booked in any houseshows. Looks like someone may be having a party tomorrow haha. well guys its getting a little late. Gotta go straighten up the house and get ready for tomorrow. I'm not booked for it just visiting my good friend Trish and Shane and Shannon are just tagging along, so hopefully we'll be home around12:30 or one since I'm drivingso everyone will be able to partyy it up! haha anyways I'll talk to you guys later. I gotta go check on the guys._

_oxo Katie_

_Katie Fact- Katie is a huge junk food pig._

_Currently listening to ' Unwritten ' by Natasha Bedingfield_

Katie got off of the computer and went downstairs where she found Shane and Shannon on the couch with chips and and six cans of pop around them.

" What the hell happened to you two?" she asked looking at the two guys on the two couches and laughing

" Waiting on you to get out of the shower to start the need for speed tournament." Shane said looking at the tv

" WAIT! Need for Speed?"

" Yeah what about it? " Shane said sitting up on his couch

" I'm not so good at it. " Shannon said noot taking his gaze off of the tv

" Well after the show tomorrow we'll get everyone together and then have the toun then. Sound good?" Katie said waling over to her game system

" I guess, but what else do you have?" Shannon said crawling over to her

" Everything you can imagine. Madden NBA street Halo The Sims Need for Speed Twisted Metal. EVERYTHING. And Shannon you're creeping me out by the crawling thing." Katie said laughing

" Ok. I'll stop." He said getting up

" I know lets play DDR" Shane said going over to the game system

" Yeah good idea. Shannon don't feel bad, Shane just said that since you both won't feel bad after I kick both ya'lls asses" Katie said turning on the Playstation

" Ok" He said hesitantly while Shane just laughed. Katie put in the game and they started to play. They played the game for a few hours. Then after Katie faced each of the two boys a good bit Shane realized what time it was.

" Geeze. it's after 6 now." Shane said looking at the cable box

" Yeah. It is. I'm going to call up Trish, Ashley, Taylor, and Kirsten and see if they're around." Katie said as she went into the kitchen.

" I'm going to call up the guys" Shane said as he headed toward the table to grab his cell phone.

Katie called up all of the girls and everyone came except for Ashley. She was at home resting her leg. Shane called Randy, John, Matt and Jeff and they all came. While they were at Katie's house they all had fun down by the pool. Around 11:30 everyone began to leave. Shannon was supposed to be up in his room. Around 12 Shane decided he wanted to go for a drive.

" Katie, let's go for a drive." Shane said as he came out of his room with his keys.

" Ok. Lets go." Katie said as they headed downstairs. They grabbed the walkie talkies that they used when they went driving on an old abandoned road near the beach. This was always were they had went to cool off or just race each other. It had a pretty good straight streach. Maybe a quarter mile, possibly more. They knew this road since Shane was16. Katie actually owned this piece of property. They drove about five minutes and stopped. They were now on the beach at least a half a mile away. Shane got out of his black Honda C2000 and stared at the water with his walkie talkie in hand. Katie got out of her Honda Civic and walked over to him. She could tell he was in deep thought.

" You wanna talk about it?" She asked as she sat on down on the rock that they used as seats

" Talk about what?" he asked as he too sat down on the rock

" What you were thinking about."

"Naw not really." he said still looking at the water then after a few minutes of silence he stood up. " Do you like Shannon in anyway, shape or form?" he asked from nowhere

" What!" Katie nearly yelled '_am i being that obvious?'_ she thought to herself

" You heard me."he said

" Kinda. So what?" she asked. she was as nervous as hell wondering if he'll tell him

"Ok. I'm not going to tell him if thats what your worried about." Shane said smirking knowing that Shannon was listening in this conversation

" Whatever. I'm out." and with that Katie was off and heading toward her house with Shane close behind her. Some where along the line he slowed down and she sped up. When he reached her house he noticed her Civic in the driveway. He went inside to find Shannon on the couch in the living room smiling. Shane shook his head and went out to the garage to get a Corona. When he went to the garage he noticed that the Supra was gone. He knew what she did. Went out for a drive. So he checked her Civic and noticed that her 2way was gone.

_One more to go _he thougth to himself. He went back inside and started talking to Shannon. He pulled out his 2way and started talking to Shannon about his sister

" Tell me something Shan, do you like my sister?" Shane asked while he held down the 2way button


	5. Chapter 5

Katie sped away from Shane. She needed to go out and drive, but not in the Civic. So she opened the garage and started the Supra. She tore out of the garage burning rubber as she did. She had been driving nearly 20 minutes when she heard the 2way start up. It sounded like Shane and Shannon talking.

"Tell me something Shan, do you like my sister?" Shane had asked

" Yeah man, I do. A lot" She heard Shannon say almost shyly. And with that was all she had heard. That made her smile. Then she turned her car around and headed home. She walked in while the two guys were still in the living room. They looked up and nodded to her.

" Gee thanks guys for the warm welcome." she said her voice full of sarcasm.

" You know it chica." Shane said

"Well I'm going to bed. G'night guys." she waved behind her It was nearly one in the morning and she had to wake up early like at nine in the morning. Not to long after that the guys went to bed. Katie woke up first around 7:30. She got a shower and headed downstairs. She found Shane and Shannon in the kitchen reading over the news paper.

" Hey guys." she said as she walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out.

" Hey." they said in unison.

" You guys about ready to leave?" she asked them sitting down

" Yeah, but since your driving why don't we leave later at like 12?" Shane asked still asleep.

" Umm no we're leaving at nine because I have a signing today at the arena." she said simply

" Ok." he said getting up and walking over to the sink

" Have you heard about my storyline for this month? Me and Sydney have to fake an injury for three months so I think we are gonna go out to LA and find her an apartment for her to live in While we're out of action." Katie said as she threw her bottle of water away

" Yeah that would be awesome to go out to LA for three months. Where does she wanna move to in LA?" Shane asked his younger sister

" Echo Park I think"

"She'll like it there"

" Yeah I hope so. Well I'm gonna go get my stuff. Shannon are you riding with us?" Katie asked noticing he was being awful quiet

"Sure."

"Ok Then" and with that she was gone and upstairs. She grabbed a duffel bag and put a few things in there. Her ring clothes and a few shorts and wife beaters. within 30 minutes they were ready to go. It was now 8:30 and they Civic was loaded.

" C'mon guys let's go!" Katie said revving her engine. Shane was in the car as soon as she did that. Shannon was in soon after. They were traveling down I-95 around 85 mph. Katie was really looking forward to this taping at Orlando Tuesday. She gets off of work for three months. They got to the arena around 12. Katie had a signing at 1:30. Katie found Sydney and Trish and hung out with them for awhile. Katie's signing lasted until 3:30. Then she headed back to the hotel with Trish, Beth and Sydney. They all went to the mall and then back to the arena. Monday night Raw was really good. Katie , Trish, Beth, Sydney, and Shane all headed back to the hotel together. Shane went back with Jeff and Matt. Katie got a shower and went to bed. She woke up the next afternoon around 1:30. She grabbed her duffel bag and headed out. Shane and Shannon had already left. Katie got to the show and went to the pre-show meeting where they discuss the storylines and such. After the meeting Katie met up with Sydney to go over the night's match and talk about the fake injury they had to pull.

" Well I was thinking 'injurying' my right knee." Katie said. She had been known to have knee problems in the past so it would make it look legit.

" I think I'll go for a broken wrist." Sydney said after taping up her hand.

" Yeah that'll be good." Katie said thoughtfully. Soon it was time for there match. A TLC match to be exact. This was the begging to the new attitude era, where the females are involved with the extreme stuff like table matches. In the middle of the match Katie climbed the ladder to do the 304 and connected. Sydney had already ' injured' her right hand. She got it smashed after getting it hit with a chair while going through a table. Towards the end of the fifteen minute match Lita had Dove a chair into the back of Katie's right knee. Katie, however, managed to hit a Hurricarana and got the win.

" Shit my knee actually hurts like hell. I swear Amy hit it harder then she was supposed to." Katie said rubbing the back of her knee in her locker room

" Amy doesn't like you man. I told you that." Shane said after looking at Katie's knee She looked over to Matt who was in there playing Madden 07 with John and they both nodded. Ever since Katie had met Matt she had liked him as a friend. Over the week of getting to know her and stuff he had liked her as a friend too. Katie had known John for a while now so they were really good friends.

" Yeah well when I get back I'ma give that bitch a reality check" Everyone in the room had to smile. Katie never really went through with her threats to people, but John and Shane knew that she can and she will if she was deadest on it..

" Hey Kay, can I crash at your place for a few days?" John asked. He always loved staying with Katie. She was so fun and he loved racing her, although he always lost but he never told anybody.

" Yeah sure." she said as she was getting her stuff together. Next Saturday her and Sydney were gonna travel cross-country to LA. Sydney was gonna take her Jetta and Katie was gonna take her Eclipse

" Cena you betta get yo ass up an movin boy" she added pointing a finger at John only kidding with him

" Yea whatever." he paused his game and handed it to Jeff. He came in five minutes with all of his stuff. Shannon was gonna catch a ride back with Matt.

"you leaving now girl?"he asked as he sat down on the couch

" Soon. We'll be back to my place by 2. And yes you boys can sleep in the car if you can." she said as she was unhooking the playstation she brought with her. She put it in her bag. Shane grabbed her bags and the three of them left towards the parking lot. It was Katie and John in the front seat with Shane in the back. Shane had fallen asleep and Katie and John spent the whole trip talking. Ever sine they had met the had a unique bond, almost like brother and sister. They arrived back at Katie's house in St. Augustine a little after 2. Katie and John went into the house and left Shane in the car.

" Dude he's gonna be hellified pissed at you, you know that right?" John asked as they walked out of Katie's showroom for her cars into the kitchen

" Yeah, he'll be bitching at me cause I couldn't wake up his snoring ass. So what?" she asked as she got a bottle of water from the fridge and walked towards the stairs. John sighed.

" I'm hitting the sack. See you in the morning." John said once they reached the top of the stairs and walked towards his room.

" G'night."she said and walked into her room

" Night." John yelled through the door. Katie walked into her room and got a pair of shorts and a wife beater. She instantly fell asleep one she hit her bed. She woke up around 12 the next afternoon. She walked downstairs to find Shane playing the PS2. She grabbed a bowl, some cereal and the milk and made herself a bowl of cereal. She then walked back up to her room. She got on the computer and updated her myspace.

_Hey guys! What's up? I just woke up and Shane is hellified pissed and John is still asleep. It's been awhile since I've been on. Well my knee is hella hurt. So I don't want to stay in St. Augustine for three months so me and SYD are going out to California. I have a surprise for SYD when we get out there. Me and her are driving cross country. I guess it's a good thing that I didn't hurt my left knee then I couldn't shift. And that my friends would seriously suck... Anyways I left Shane in the car last night. That's probably why he is hellified pissed so im gonna try and stay out of the wrath of that butI leave for California Saturday morning so gotta start packing for three months., or just take nothing and go shopping out there. Whatever though I just wanna get out there. It's been so long since I've been back out there, about six months I'd say. Well It's wensday. I guess I better go wake up john and have him help me start packing. No way am I talking to Shane, the only way i know its safe is if he talks to me first. Well later guys._

_Katie oxo_

_Katie fact. Katie hate white walls. One room in a house is ok but three or four its way too much white for her_

_Currently listening to ' Stay with me ' By Danity Kane_

Katie got off her computer and looked around her room. It was a regular pink color. her Bedframe was Chrome and the sheets were black and Pink. Over in one corner she had a Black sofa that was in the shape of and L. It wasn't that big, but big enough for two people to lay down on each part. On the wall there was a 42'' Plasma tv hanging caddy-cornered. In the middle there was an Oak end table. Her floor was an Oak wood color. Katie sighed. She walked out and walked across the wall to John's room and walked in.

The room was a royal blue color. John had picked it out. It was decorated with Mafia posters on the walls. A Scarface one was over the bed. It was a Oak frame with a bookcase at the headboard. There was a stereo in the corner, next to the tv. A white couch was infront of the tv. John lay in bed with the covers around his waist. He looked like a little kid. She walked over to the bed and sat down on it. She tried shaking him, but it didn't work.

"John! JOHN!" she yelled while shaking him. He grabbed her by her shirt to were she was laying with him. He then pulled her close to him. She tried pushing him away. He wouldn't let go.

"Johnathan Felix Anthony Cena Let go of me now." She said trying to push him away. Finally he let go."Now get your lazy ass up. I need your help." Pulling the cover and setting up as said that. She walked over to the white curtain and threw them open.

"Ok, ok I'm up." she laughed and walked out of the room. Then she walked back to her room and over to the closet. She started pulling things out left and right. Mostly she had jeans and regular shirts. She sighed as John walked in. He sat on the part that wasn't covered with clothes.

"Can you go out in the showroom and get my suitcases from the back?" she asked him as she fell on the couch looking for the remote

"Sure." he said and walked off. He came back about five minutes later with two rolling suitcases, a duffel bag, make-up kit and over-night bag. The were all orange with blue flowers.

"Here you go." he sat them on the floor in front of the bed.

"Thanks." she said softly. John then sat down on the couch. While she was packing he watched her. About an hour later she was finished packing her suitcases. She had some shorts and shirts in the duffel bag. It was going to be her bag while she drove to California. Her make up bag was like a purse, sort of, to say. She had mostly eye make up in the bag. There was also blush, lip gloss, and foundation as well.

She sighed. She looked over at John who was staring at her. She walked over to him, but he didn't notice. She shook him and he looked at her. He felt embarrassed because he had been caught staring at her.

"I'm going to go call Syd. I bet Shane has had his time to cool off." she said as he nodded. She walked out of her room and to the office that was downstairs. John sighed as he watched her leave. He needed to tell her soon.


	6. Chapter 6

1

Katie sat in her office getting her laptop and the things that went with it. After she found the charged she picked up the phone and called Sydney. She was getting ready to hang up on the fourth ring when she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey. What are you doing?" Katie asked at she put the charger in it's bag

"Packing." she said.

"Oh. So how are we going to do this? Are you gonna come down here and we drive from there, or do you wanna meet somewhere in Panama City?"

"I guess I'll fly down there and we'll drive out."

"Ok. That'll work. I'm going to have Shane help me pack my car for right now. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye" Katie laughed before hanging up. She then sighed. It was going to be a long three days for her. She walked down the stairs. She saw John and Shane sitting on the couch. She walked over and sat between them. They was watching The Scorpion King. It was only around 2 and she didn't really feel like watching movies. She got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and walked back upstairs.

She decided she needed to get the rest of her things ready. She walked past her art room and stopped. She thought for a second if she should take her art things. She walked in and looked around the room. It was a white room with paint splattered over the walls. She laughed. Her and Shane had gotten into a paint fight one day while she was drawing. She walked over to where her sketch books were in a cabinet and pulled them out. Some had pictures she had drawn, others were car designs she had done. She had put models of the car designs on toy cars. She had shelves of them in the room. She put the sketch books in a

bag along with her colored pencils. She was leaving her oil pastels and spray paints here.

When she got all of her art things she walked to the bathroom and got everything in there that she needed. So right now she had four or five bags and basically everything she needed. She now needed to get them to her car. Katie then walked back to her room with the other bags she had just packed

"SHANE!!" she yelled throughout the house. A few minutes later he came walking up the stairs.

"What?" he growled.

"I need you to help me get my things to the car." He nodded and sighed. He was really going to miss his sister. He carried two bags and rolled a suitcase while Katie took the rest out to her brown and blue Eclipse. She loved that car, but it wasn't her favorite. They packed that car and Katie sighed. It was now around 4. Katie decided that swimming would be good right about now. She went and got on her suit, which was white with pink and blue hearts on it, and put shorts on over it. Then she found a wife beater that she hadn't packed and slipped it on over her top. She got the keys to her Supra and headed out to the store. Luckily, it wasn't too crowded. She got a couple cases of Watermelon Smirnoff and Coronas. The she headed back to her house. When she walked downstairs to the pool room, she found Shane and John. They waved to her and motioned for a corona. She waved back and flipped them off and laughed.

She took off her shorts and shirt and pulled her hair up. They spent the whole night swimming and talking about random things.

Sydney sat in the floor of her parents house, finished with her packing. She was listening to a Black Sabboth song. Just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she said into the phone not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hey bebe." the voice on the other line slurred. She immedeintly stopped what she was doing and her eyes were wide in shock.

"C.C.?" she whispered. She honestly felt like crying. A million things were flying through her head.

"Yeah. Surprised?" He asked. She could tell he was drunk because C.C. would never act like this.

"Umm yeah." She said finding words in her. Sadness, depression, happiness, and surpriseness ran through her body.

"I want you back " he slurred once again. Suddenly she felt anger run through her.

"You want me back?" she asked her voice sharp.

"Yeah. Is it that hard to believe.?" She sat there getting angrier and angrier. She felt like slapping the taste out of his mouth. He wanted her back? She should be the one wanting him back. And she was. But she wasn't whining about it.

"Yeah it is actually. You're the one who left me, and YOU WANT ME BACK? I should be the one here crying and calling you, but no. I haven't called once because I was giving you time. And to top it all of. YOU'RE DRUNK YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER DRINK AGAIN !!" She yelled tears running down her face. It had been four days since C.C. had told her to leave. She couldn't take talking to him right now. She shut her cell phone shut and started crying. Her mom had heard the yelling and went to check on Sydney. When her mom walking in the room she found it to be completely dark, Music playing and Sydney on her bed face down. She walked out and left Sydney there, not knowing that Sydney was crying.

Sydney woke the next morning and walked into the bathroom. Her eyes her swollen and puffy. Tears stained her face. She took a shower and changed. Her face looked somewhat better. She got on the computer and updated her myspace and left a blog. She decided today she would fly down to Katie's. She packed her stuff into the car and her mom drove her there. Sheila could tell that something was bothering her daughter, she just didn't know what. When they got to the air port Sydney hugged her mom goodbye and called Katie. Katie would be there to pick her up off of the plane. The flight wasn't that long, 3 hours. Sure enough, Katie was there. Katie helped her get her stuff and they went out to the car.

Katie could tell that something was bothering Sydney. She didn't think she should push the issue though. Wait for her to talk. It was usually the best thing to do anyway. The radio was on, one of those MTV stations. They were flying down the road but not too fast. Katie turned off of the interstate to get some gas and they still had about 6- miles to get back to St. Augustine. She filled up the car and paid and asked Sydney If she wanted anything to drink. She said no. Katie came out with a bottle of Gatorade. They soon continued their trip, weaving in and out of cars. There were turning off of Interstate 95 when Katie finally said something about it.

"So what is bothering you?" She asked glancing out of the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing" came her reply, barely above a whisper. Katie let it drop, for now anyway. They drove down to Crescent Beach. A little father then needed to. But it was a nice sunny day. A good day for a cruise around town. It took them about fifteen minutes from there to get back to Katie's house.

"I had your car put into storage about a month ago. I kinda ran out of room for it here." Katie said. This may have been the first time Sydney had been at her house. She heard noise coming from the living rom and walked in. It was spacious. A HUGE TV was on the wall to her left as she walked in. A black leather couch was on the opposite wall to her. White plush carpet was on the floor and the Walls were purple. ' Typical Katie' she thought to herself. There were black and white pictures on the walls, mostly of couples. Sydney sighed.

"What's good boys?" Katie asked going and sitting beside John. Sydney gave her friend a look. She only shook her head. She got muttered responses to her question. Lord. How can she put up with this?

"Give me about five minutes to get the ting I need to get you car and then we'll go and get it." she said. Getting up after a minute of watching the guys play Madden. Sydney went and sat beside Shane. He was always like an older brother to her. Katie came back downstairs. She had pulled her hair up into a poney tail and was wearing a short pair of light blue shorts and a turquoise tank top with light green lace. Sydney looked at what she was wearing. Jeans and a tee shirt. Probably a little hot for Summertime in mid Florida. Katie noticed this and smiled. She threw Sydney a pair of black terry cloth shorts and a white tank top with light blue lace, like the one she was wearing. Syd smiled gratefully and went into the bathroom beside the stairs and put it on. She came out and pulled her hair up and walked outside with Katie. The got back into the supra and left the driveway.

Katie got on highway A1A and drove about five minutes going south. They soon came to a blue and white building. A lot of blue and white buildings. Katie parked her car and got out. Sydney followed suit. They then walked up to what looked like the main building. They walked in and Katie told the guy what she was looking for and where it was. The guy then gave her discharge papers to get the car out. They then drove five buildings back and finally reached the place. Katie unlocked the door and turned on the light. There was her car. Sydney's car. It had a nice ring to it. The Jetta was the first car Sydney had bought. It was black and had blue and silver graphics around it. It was shaped as a skull with flames around it. The flames were silver and they traveled up the side of the car. Katie checked the car over and was still good to drive

Katie gave Sydney her keys. Syd got into the car and started it. She backed out and followed Katie. Katie had took her to an auto parts store. They walked in and got looks. Sydney rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The guy at the front desk asked. He was running sarcasm through his words like butter.

"Actually now, no." Katie said and left the store with me following her. What was up with that?"Looks like were running to Miami now for a bit. Hope you don't mind. We can take The guys with us if you want. It will be like a day ting. Go down today and then we leave tomorrow afternoon and comeback here, or we can just take our stuff with us and leave Saturday." she said walking back to her car.

"Sure." Sydney said no knowing what to say. She still wanted to know what was up with earlier. They got back to the house and She told the guys to get ready, that they were leaving in a half hour. Sydney packed her car with her things in about ten minutes. Shane was riding with Sydney and John was riding with Katie. This was going to be a little trip


End file.
